An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
1992: One year after the collapse of the Soviet Union the world begins a new era, not ruled by fears of Nuclear Holocaust or bears. A world with one predominant super power, new nations, new technologies, and new alliances. Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #1 (Probation until present day (2014.5)): 'Rcchang (talk) *Map-Maker/Mod #2 ('UNAPPROVED): *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): 'LightningLynx89 *Sub-Mod (USA) ('UNAPPROVED): *Chief War Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (Probation until 31/12/99): Not User:Octivian Marius *Amateur Map Contributor #1(In case of lazy mods or just helping): *Amateur Map Contributor #2: *Amateur War Contributor (for algorithms) #1: *Amateur War Contributor (for algorithms) #1: 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn, after 2010 this will become .5 years per turn *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-3 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had postivie relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 4/6th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. *Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 4/6th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 4/6 vote by all mods. Map States *''Secessionist Region N. America *USA (Reserved for mod): *Canada: Rcchang (talk) *Mexico: **Yucatan*: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rica: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *Brazil:AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 23:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Colombia: *Venezuala: *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Argentina: *Chile: Asia *China: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! 23:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) **Xinjiang*: *Taiwan: *Burma: *Thailand: *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *India: *Pakistan: *Bangladesh: *Japan:Spartian300 (talk) 10:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: *Kazakhstan:Whipsnade (talk) 16:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) *Kyrgyzstan: *Georgia **Abkhazia*: **South Ossetia*: *Afghanistan: *Turkmenistan: *Iran: *Iraq: Rdv65 (talk) 00:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Turkey: *Syria: *Lebanon: *Israel: *Palestine: *Jordan: *Tajikistan: *Saudi Arabia: *Yemen: *Oman: *UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *Indonesia: *East Timor: *Philippines: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *S. Korea: *True Korea (ALL HAIL SUPREME LEADER KIM JON-UN): Not User:Octivian Marius *Mongolia: Africa *Egypt *CAR *S. Africa *Nigeria *Libya *Namibia *Mali- *Algeria- *Panama- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *South Yemen- *Ethiopia- *Nicaragua- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *Morocco- **Western Sahara*: *South Africa- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- **Biafra*: **Hausa*: *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- *Burkina Faso- Europe *UK: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Russia: LightningLynx89 *Ireland: *Iceland: *Denmark: *Norway: *Sweden: *Finland: *France: *Belarus: *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: *Switzerland: *Austria: *Germany: WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!]] 23:37, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Czech Republic: *Slovakia: *Estonia: *Lithuania: *Latvia: *Macedonia: *Ukraine: *Romania: *Moldova: *Luxumbourg: *Belgium: *Netherlands: *Monaco: *Poland: * Oceania and Pacific *Australia: *New Zealand: *Fiji: *Samoa: *Marshell Islands: *Tonga: *Vanatu: *Papua New Guinea: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 02:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Soloman Islands: Game Game will begin 5/31/14 if 12 players are had Game will begin 6/1/14 is 10 players are had Game will Begin 6/2/14 if 9 players are had Number of players: 11 '''PUT ON HOLD UNTIL MORE MODS ARE ACQUIRED Feel free to join as a mod and be part of this great map game! -Rcchang (talk) Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Map Games